Generally, a resistive touch panel is formed by two conductive films which are spaced with a predetermined distance. An upper conductive film is arranged to a flexible transparent film. A lower conductive film is arranged to a transparent substrate made of hard material. A plurality of spacers are formed therebetween so as to form spacing between the conductive films. Adhesive films are installed at each periphery of the films for combining the transparent film and the transparent substrate.
Generally, the adhesive frames are arranged at the periphery of at least one of the transparent film and transparent substrate. The adhesives are generally printed thereupon so that adhesive textures are formed within the area enclosed by the adhesive frame. In printing the adhesive is coated on the transparent film or the transparent substrate through a printed net. By the surface extension force of the adhesive, the adhesive textures will form with cambered surfaces which only provide small contact surfaces in combination of the transparent film and the substrate so that the effect of combination is not good. They cannot provide good sealing for the film and substrate.
Besides, in many touch panel, for an optimum working area and having a beautiful outlook, currently, the adhesive frame is made to edges of the film (or substrate) as much as possible and a width of the frame is made thinner and thinner. However this will affect the widths and number of the adhesive textures and reduce the adhesive area. The combining affect of the transparent film and transparent substrate will not be good.